nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Vanguard Wind Blows from the West
is the eleventh episode of the Nurarihyon no Mago anime. Summary Nattō Kozō rushes through the Nura House to look for Nurarihyon. On the way, he encounters Zen, distracted by Nattō Kozō’s loud noises, who asks what is happening. Nattō Kozō tells Zen of the incident at Bakeneko Alley and runs off. Zen is apathetic, knowing that something is always on at the Nura House. Suddenly, he feels a light breeze and smells poison, anticipating a nasty breeze on the way. The Nura Clan yōkai are resting and playing in the Nura House courtyard. Rikuo is giving Kappa a bath while Nurarihyon converses with Hihi over the incident at Bakeneko Alley. Hihi offers to handle the rogue yōkai with the belief that they are on the same level as the Kyūso Clan yōkai. Nurarihyon refuses at first. Hihi claims seeing Rikuo declare his position as Third Heir yesterday reminded him of seeing Nurarihyon taking on the position long ago, and that he wants to feel young again by fighting. Nurarihyon permits him on the condition that he doesn’t come crying back to him if something goes wrong. Hihi promises to bring him tea and kofuku manju when finished with the rogue yōkai and walks off. Rikuo spots Hihi and asks if he’s leaving already. Hihi confirms this and comments him bathing Kappa makes him look just like an ordinary kid. Rikuo wonders what he means by his comment. Unfortunately, Hihi does not make it back. His mask is seen fallen off with a large hole through the face. That night, Ryōta Neko and the Sanba Garasu are seen investigating Hihi’s murder in a forest. Many other members of the Kantō Great Ape Alliance are also found dead among him. The Sanba Garasu notice that the massacre was instant and had to require an extremely sharp blade. A light wind blows into the forest and Ryōta Neko recalls the similar incident at Bakeneko Alley. Saburō Neko later collapsed after the incident, possibly deceased. The Sanba Garasu determines the massacre had been done by outsider hostile yōkai targeting the Nura Clan. They fly back to the Nura House to inform Nurarihyon and place the top officials under heavy guard. There, Nurarihyon and Rikuo are mourning. Yuki Onna and Aotabō meet with Rikuo and apologize to him over Hihi’s death in front of the pond he bathed Kappa in. Rikuo is troubled over the timing of his death, having happened right after he declared his position as Third Heir. Reminiscing the last moment he saw Hihi, Rikuo wonders who could’ve killed him. Sasami flies over to the three and asks that they see Karasu Tengu. Having told Rikuo now needs more bodyguards with him, Yuki Onna and Aotabō argue the redundancy of this plan and that they are strong enough to protect Rikuo on their own. Rikuo is also satisfied with just the two of them guarding him. However, Karasu Tengu is not pleased and begins to throw a fit, causing the room to shake around him. Claiming the Nura Clan cannot afford to lose Rikuo as the future Third Heir, he orders six bodyguards assigned to Rikuo as a final order until the clan knows who attacked Hihi. The next day, on a crowded train, Rikuo, standing next to Yuki Onna and Aotabō, finds three of the other four bodyguards assigned to him. He spots Kubinashi reading a newspaper. His body is seen shifting with the train, but his head stays still. He spots Kappa reading a sci-fi book with his webbed hands still visible. Kejōrō twists around Rikuo and Yuki Onna, complaining about the train being so crowded. Rikuo is worried about her being in a schoolgirl’s uniform. Not knowing who the last bodyguard is, the six leave the train at their station. Still on the train, Kurotabō scoffs at the other yōkai’s disguises with pride to his own perfect disguise of a businessman. Noticing the others already off the train, he rushes to leave, but is blocked and distracted by four schoolgirls standing just next to the door. The door closes, leaving Kurotabō on the train crushed against the window, calling for Rikuo as the others fail to notice him. Aotabō thinks Kurotabō is playing hooky on the train. At the Nura House, Zen is annoyed at the rooster yōkai bodyguard following him everywhere. Zen scolds him and begins to cough. The rooster yōkai runs up to him. With his eye, Hitotsume Nyūdo looks down on his bodyguard, a small yōkai whom he finds to be a runt. The yōkai claims she has power despite her size and breathes a large fire on him. Having burned his clothes, Hitotsume Nyūdo runs into the courtyard pond and jumps in to extinguish the fire. Gozumaru and Mezumaru are seen watching him on top of a tree next to the pond. Gozumaru is annoyed at Mezumaru’s enthusiasm over becoming bodyguards, which he finds fun. He stands up and punches him in the head, saying that he only guards the strongest. In perfect timing, Karasu Tengu comes up to the two with Nurarihyon, requesting they guard him. Nurarihyon is reluctant to having bodyguards with him, thinking they are unnecessary. Facing the two, he points at Nurarihyon and orders them to be his bodyguards. Looking back, he finds Nurarihyon gone and Sannokuchi in his place. Panicked, Karasu Tengu flies off to look for him. Nurarihyon has walked off into Ukiyoe Town with Nattō Kozō, frustrated at Karasu Tengu’s overprotection. The two find a tall building under construction to Nurarihyon’s disgust. Walking through the building, they see two uniformed school girls. A strong eddy blows through and the school girls try to keep their skirts down. Seeing this, Nurarihyon changes his attitude on tall buildings while Nattō Kozō awkwardly stares at him. Elsewhere near the new building, the three figures from Bakeneko Alley are watching the building to be finished, revealed to be their new headquarters. One of the figures tells another to assassinate Nurarihyon. Now at school, Kana catches up with Rikuo to meet with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol. She apologizes for pressuring Rikuo by asking him many questions about his yōkai form, whom she still believes is Rikuo’s friend. Kana recalls Rikuo hadn’t smiled in class. Rikuo claims he didn’t sleep well last night. She says she worries when Rikuo looks down. He remembers that as the future Third Heir, he has to stay strong by feeling better in front of his peers. She relieves Kana by claiming he is okay and the two attend the meeting. Nurarihyon is among a crowd of children, about to take sweets from an old woman. The figure that is to assassinate Nurarihyon is standing on an alleyway with four henchmen in a heavy wind. Nattō Kozō is amazed at the amount of sweets he stole from Old Lady Usami. Nurarihyon lists his stolen goods, including unappetizing candy, bean jam buns, rice crackers and kofuku manju. He stops upon mentioning kofuku manju and remembers Hihi’s promise to bring some back for him. Recalling his murder, Nurarihyon calls him a fool and leaves Nattō Kozō behind as he tries to console him. Nattō Kozō catches up with Nurarihyon, now among a crowd of women to try to steal more food. Nurarihyon spots Yura attempting to compete with a crowd of women for a limited time sale on karaage and korokke for dinner tonight. As the clock strikes 5:00pm, she manages to stay ahead of the crowd, but hesitates on determining whether buying the karaage or the korokke was a better deal. By the time she makes her decision, the last two boxes are taken, leaving her with nothing for dinner. Nurarihyon offers her rice crackers, whom she identifies as Rikuo’s grandfather. At a park, Yura tells him her motive of defeating Nurarihyon as a reason for coming to Tōkyō. Hiding in Nurarihyon’s bag, Nattō Kozō overhears the awkward conversation. She comments on her shortcomings, but avoids admitting being saved by a yōkai. Recalling being saved from Kyūso and Mezumaru, Yura asks Nurarihyon if yōkai are bad creatures, now that she is no longer sure if they are. Nurarihyon assures her that yōkai are bad creatures and encourages her to do her best. Now feeling better, Yura promises to protect Nurarihyon and Rikuo. A wind rushes through the park, but Nurarihyon passes it off as another eddy from the new building. Suddenly, a stronger wind blows through and Yura pushes Nurarihyon away from it. At the club meeting, Saori and Natsumi are practising Uho. On his laptop, Kiyotsugu had just finished a bar graph on the whereabouts of yōkai all over Japan and shows Rikuo, Yuki Onna and Kana. Yuki Onna notices that most of the yōkai come from Shikoku and Kyōto. Kiyotsugu then demonstrates an educational computer game he made based off his data called Onmyōji Girl Yōkai Pilgrimage, a game starring Yura defeating yōkai all over Japan. Yuki Onna asks Kiyotsugu where she is in the game. Saori and Natsumi walk over to see the game. The strong wind destroys the swing set and the presence and his henchmen reveal themselves. Nurarihyon mistakes him as Kamaitachi, but Yura corrects him and reveals the presence as Muchi, a Shikoku yōkai that can form poisonous, potentially lethal, whipping winds. Yura shields Nurarihyon from Muchi’s wind with paper seals. The wind shatters the windows of a skyscraper behind the two. Rikuo and his bodyguards notice Karasu Tengu fly nearby, desperately searching for Nurarihyon. By now, Yura and Nurarihyon are trapped in Muchi’s vortex. Muchi performs a Sand Whip Strike which Yura blocks. Unable to fight Muchi and his henchmen while protecting Nurarihyon, she summons Rokuson to take Nurarihyon up and out of reach from Muchi. Nurarihyon contemplates assisting Yura, but Nattō Kozō convinces him not to reveal his true identity to her. Yura, now wounded by the vortex, summons Bukyoku and Tanrō to disperse the vortex. She commands Tanrō to devour Muchi’s henchmen, then summons Rentei, a fish-like shikigami that transforms into a cannon. She performs a Yura MAX with Rentei. Nurarihyon watches in amazement as Yura had just summoned four shikigami at once. Next episode preview Rikuo asks Kubinashi if he is sinful and claims Kejōrō mentioned such. Kubinashi admits this and feels embarrassed Rikuo asked. Rikuo is shocked. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * A plot consistency occurs in this episode when Hihi mentions Rikuo’s declaration as Third Heir had happened the day before he leaves for Muchi. Given the sequence of events from Kana’s birthday to the Bakeneko Alley incident to Hihi’s murder investigation, the episode leaves two possible timelines: #Rikuo’s declaration and Kana’s birthday on June 23, the Bakeneko Alley incident and Hihi leaving on June 24, and the murder investigation on June 25 #Kana’s birthday on June 23, the Bakeneko Alley incident and Rikuo’s declaration happening on June 24, and Hihi leaving and the murder investigation on June 25 The latter timeline is most likely implied in this episode because Kana’s birthday would occur before Rikuo’s declaration, pertaining to the manga series, and because Hihi leaving and the murder investigation could occur on the same day. However, following the overall anime series, neither timeline makes sense, as in the last episode, the narrator implies that Rikuo’s declaration occurred before Kana’s birthday, which doesn’t allow Hihi to leave for Muchi after the Bakeneko Alley incident, as has happened in this episode. Category:Episodes